sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemletneg
The Nemletnegs are an alien race of blue felinoid humanoids from Yrtness Reenigne β. They are a very crafty and adaptable species. They are also known to have very distinct sexual dimorphism, not only in physical appearance, but also in behavior and abilities. History COMING SOON Appearance and Physiology Nemletnegs are blue humanoids that more closely resemble cats. Both sexes have a slender body, allowing for great flexibility and movement. Nemletnegs age through their childhood, and suddenly stop aging when they reach adulthood, which is around 18 years after hatching. It is not uncommon to encounter an exceptionally beautiful female who you eventually find out is well over 80 years old. Elderly Nemletnegs can retain their appearance throughout their lives, looking like a 20-year-old when they are actually 200 years old. Because of their complex bio-metabolisms, it is possible for Nemletnegs to live indefinitely, though they can be at risk of spontaneous brain-blackout as they age beyond the 250s. Spontaneous brain-blackout occurs when a Nemletneg's brain suddenly shuts down from an overload of stored memory, leading to an instant and painless death. Male Nemletnegs aren't really what makes the species so special. In fact, it is the females that make the race as a whole so unique... Culture Government and General Nature Nemletnegs have a monarchic government, led by an Empress. The society is nondiscriminatory of gender, though it does lean in advantage to females. Males and females are both very adept at several jobs, ranging from business-type work to military actions. Nemletnegs are very adept at controlling their population, as noted in their physiology. Females are subconsciously aware of the population around her and can control if she can get pregnant or not at different times. Nemletnegs are totally opposed to genetic or physical manipulation to those of their species. Altered Nemletnegs are either isolated from society or the Nemletnegs declare war on the species that altered the Nemletneg physically or genetically. Structure Nemletnegs tend to build their cities and colonies to have castle-themed buildings, which the same buildings are used for each type. Nemletneg citizens wear a variety of clothing, especially during special occasions. Military Nemletnegs are expert strategists in combat. Males mostly take the role of soldiers, fighting in the front lines. Females can also take the role of soldiers, though some females can also take the roles of scouts, spies, and even assassins. Trivia * Despite their rodentlike appearance, they are more closely related to cats. Ironically, they are herbivores, and are actually immune to catnip. *An alternate timeline without the Nemletnegs reveals the Kaoss would have conquered the universe. This is because Gelnarta was able to allow Curtin to leave his planet and fight them. *A female Nemletneg, Bianca Levitas , is a crew member aboard the USS Titan. **She was also forcibly altered by williezk to try and be more PG-13, which caused the Nemletnegs to declare war on the Kleekoonaonis briefly. ***However, Bianca was changed back to her original form. *In williezk's adventures, several species in the galaxy hold the Nemletnegs in contempt for their behavior, but have made little effort to exterminate them. Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Species with Mega Evolution Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Herbivore